


The Silence in the Sound

by King_Dragon_Slayer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Arranged Marriage, Deaf Character, Disability, F/M, Falling In Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Dragon_Slayer/pseuds/King_Dragon_Slayer
Summary: Lucy was always a chatterbox, but what is to happen when she meets someone who can't listen to her almost mindless rambling? Will it put a halt to the new relationship, or will her stubbornness lead her to find new ways to keep talking? The question you all should be concerned with isn't how she's supposed to keep her new friend from fading away due to a lack of talking, but how she's supposed to keep her friend from being ripped from her life by a sudden, less chatty woman.





	The Silence in the Sound

"Oh knock it off, she's not even into you." Lucy giggled, swatting playfully at Loke's arm.

"What do you mean? It sure looks like it." Loke smirked slyly, making a point to lick his lips. He chuckled softly when Naomi, his latest love interest, looked away with a blush on her face. "Told you." He hummed, looking back at Lucy with a triumphant smile. "What can I say? The girls love me!" 

"And that must be why you can't have a relationship that lasts longer than two months, right Loke?" Lucy snickered, ignoring his evil glare. Many people thought they truly hated each other with the way they talked to each other, but truth be told they loved each other like siblings and every pair of brother and sister fight. The bell rang sharply, and just as it did, a new face walked in, catching the attention of almost everyone in the room. The room stood still, all eyes locked onto the student with the bright pink hair. It was kind of hard to ignore a color that vibrant. Every passing second of him standing made him a brighter and brighter shade of red. After an uncomfortably long time, Mr. Makarov tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to an empty seat right behind Lucy.Thankful for release from the prying eyes, he rushed to his seat and slunk down to make himself smaller, pulling up his scarf to hide his face. A small giggle slipped from Lucy's mouth. He was cute, in a childish way. 

Lucy shifted just slightly, half whispering a small "hi." No response. The pinkette didn't even look up. Only after Lucy had frowned slightly and turned back toward the front did the boy look up. His eyes focused on the board, he hurriedly pulled out a pencil and a notebook; yellow. like Lucy's. Lucy could tell he was a fast writer, just by listening to how fast the pencil scratched the paper. She couldn't help but hear the soft sighs and whines he made and smile slightly. He reminded her of a little boy she babysat, always making soft noises for what she could only assume was to amuse himself. Lucy's eyes took in the bullet points on the board; there were so many. 'Since when did Mr. M write that much? I didn't think there was that much important information about the Civil War.' She thought, pulling out the notebook she had kept for herself for the class and quickly flipped it open to copy down everything that was written on the board.

The class was incredibly boring. Mr. M didn't talk once, which was awful because he always told silly stories and kind of corny jokes. The class moved by quick enough when she had finished her work and began to doze off, lost in the world of her latest novel. It took a tap from Loke to awake her from her dream. "Time to go. I'll see ya later Lucy." He smiled, dropping a rose petal on her desk as he left. He had always given her one every day. and even after she asked him repeatedly where they had come from, he would never tell her.

Lucy was one of the last ones to leave, following right behind the pinkette. She only saw him again briefly at lunch and in her last class of the day. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to talk to him in those two instances, mainly because friends would drag her away or the teacher would be strict and not let them talk. The one place she didn't think she would see him was in the secluded alley that, as far as she knew, only herself and her best friend Levy knew about. Was he a bad boy type? He certainly looked the part, but he didn't exactlty act like it. Soft mewls echoed around the two of them, and a few of the alleycats who Lucy had familiarized herself with wrapped around her legs, begging for their treats. Scattering a few on the ground, she rushed forward a bit, nearly, tripping on a pile of rocks. "Hey!" He didn't even flinch at the noise. "Excuse me!" she tapped his shoulder, making him spin suddenly and punch the air inches above her head with mild panic in his eyes. His unease was put aside when he looked down to see a somewhat familiar face.

"Hi, my name's Lucy. Did I scare you?" She asked quickly and took a step backward, but cut him off before he could even begin to think of an answer. Lucy was unsure of if she wanted to know why he had swung at her. Maybe she had been too quiet, though she doubted it; she was not one to be quiet."I'm sorry! Anyway, I saw you in my history class today. You sit behind me, but you probably knew that." She added the last part a bit sheepishly. Since he had a few inches on her, he couldn't exactly see her face. He did notice, however, that she talked a lot with her hands. "You're also in my chemistry class. What other classes do you have?" She asked, stopping him once more to keep on rambling. He seemed happy to listen to her talk, a small, carefree smile on his face as he walked. She didn't seem to like letting other people talk, but he didn't seem to mind. The pinkette enjoyed her presence in the shady alley. Eventually, their walk would be over soon enough. It didn't seem like the freezing cold or the sun in her eyes would stop her from talking. "How're you not cold in that? It's the middle of December, you've got to be cold in that." She giggled, looking up at his lack of clothing. Before she had caught up with him, it seemed like he had removed his shirt from under his vest. Lucy had noticed that she had seen her staring. Afraid he might drop a cheesy pickup line on her, she flushed slightly. Instead of doing what she had expected, he simply smiled and turned back to watch where he was walking. The small movement he had made with his hand didn't evade her sight. It was almost as if he was brushing something off of his chin.


End file.
